User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 779 Prediction
It's been waaaaaaaaaaaaaayy too long since someone wrote a chapter prediction blog. The prediction revival commences...NOW! I realize this may seem a little short, but I think the content in here is enough to fulfill an average chapter Title: Don't Laugh at Me Cover Story: Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 24: "Jinbe quickly claims the strange treasure for himself; the townsfolk gladly oblige" Bartolomeo, Kyros, Rebecca, the Colosseum gladiators, and Usopp's group on the King's Plateau all look on in shock as Zoro and Pica land on the ground: Zoro on his feet, Pica on his back. The defeated Donquixote executive coughs up blood. Pica: No...no! How could I have...lost... Zoro: You told the King that only the strongest were fit to rule. I suppose that means you're not in consideration now. Usopp: He-he really did it! Zoro defeated Pica! Bartolomeo: Wow! Even Straw Hat Luffy's underlings are awesome! Riku: I should get down to the streets...if there's a final thing I should do as king, it should be to take care of the citizens whom I've neglected for so long. Viola: I...I really can't believe it. Almost all the Donquixote Executives have been defeated, and the dwarves are destroying the SMILE Factory as we speak. All that's left is for Luffy and Law-san to deal with Doflamingo and Trebol themselves. Usopp: We've got this on the bag! Luffy and Law will wipe the floor with Doflamingo! Viola, to herself: I know I should tell them the truth about what's really happened, but they wouldn't react well...The most I can do right now is watch and hope things go for the best. At the top of the palace, meanwhile, Doflamingo is strutting confidently next to Law. Doflamingo: Fufufufufufufufufu...Your allies may have defeated my top executives, but they are now spread out and weakened. Trebol. Trebol: Yes, young Master? Doflamingo: It seems that our princess has been stolen. Head to the SMILE Factory and retrieve her, if you would be so kind. Also, it seems that the Factory is infested with more of her kind. If you could...heat things up, that would be great, fufufufufufu. Trebol: Your wish is my command, Young Master. Trebol shoots up in a spout of mucus, and is soon gone. Doflamingo: Once Bellamy and Luffy are taken care of, I'll come down and put the final nail in the coffin. Law: Not if I...have any say! In great pain, Law stands up Doflamingo: I'm impressed that you're still standing. I would have expected you to be finished when I shot you. But at this point, you're only setting yourself up for a swift death, fufufufufufu! Law: Don't think that your underling Bellamy's misplaced loyalty will stop Luffy. I just need to buy time until he gets here! Doflamingo: You think that Straw Hat will so easily win? Your alliance never had any chance of succeeding! Why? Because you're ruled by your emotions! Three times today you've fought sloppily against me, Law, because you let your feelings for Corazon get in the way. Luffy is no different. He is too quick to form bonds, and now that weakness will kill him. Relationships will only work against you in the end, and now Straw Hat will meet his end at the hands of a friend! Cut to the palace interior. Luffy is lying against the wall and panting after being hit by Bellamy's Haki-imbued fist. Bellamy: I know you're more powerful than that, Straw Hat Luffy! Don't be dishonorable; stand and fight! Luffy slowly gets up, and stands to face Bellamy. Luffy: I refuse to fight you, Bellamy! You can kill me for I care! I'd never lay a hand on a friend! Bellamy: Curse you, bastard! If you're too weak to fight me, you don't deserve to find the One Piece! Spring Death Crash! Bellamy coils both of his arms and covers his hands in Haki, then releases them into Luffy's midsection, sending Luffy crashing into the wall, causing it to crack. Luffy struggles to get up, but despite having the upper hand, Bellamy is not faring any better. Luffy: I had hoped...we could be friends. Why are you letting your stupid loyalty stand in the way? It's only going to kill you! Bellamy: Straw Hat...what if Sky Island had never existed, and you and your crew were killed? You knew it had little chance of existing, yet you dreamed to do so anyways! And what if One Piece doesn't exist, and you get swallowed by the New World! You wouldn't care! It's your freaking dream! You taught me a valuable lesson at Jaya two years ago, Straw Hat. People are defined by their dreams, and carrying it out is the most noble goal of all! I was wrong to laugh at you then, and I said I wouldn't laugh at you now! SO WHY ARE YOU SPITTING IN MY FACE NOW? My dream was to serve Donquixote Doflamingo and one day become as powerful and legendary as him! I'll admit that I was misguided, but it's still my dream, and to cast it aside would be the ultimate form of cowardice! You'd never forgive yourself if you left the Grand Line before your journey's end, no matter what state you'd be in, you'd never forgive yourself! WHO AM I WITHOUT MY DREAM? If you're convinced that my dream is wrong, then fight me! Prove that my dream isn't right! I SWORE NEVER TO LAUGH AT YOUR DREAM, SO DON'T YOU FUCKING LAUGH AT MINE, YOU BASTARD! Luffy has a shocked expression as he and Bellamy both remember the past. Bellamy: Those useless and prideless people...who won't even fight when getting attacked, and still daydreaming, are insects! Teach: A man's dream...will never die! Doflamingo: Before you acted on such foolish dreams, you should have listened to the opinions of others! I don't need any street punks under my command! Bellamy: I'm nothing like the man you once fought! I, too, paid a visit to Skypiea...we lost quite a few men, but when I returned, I underwent a complete metamorphosis. Even though I say all this, I have no ill will towards you...in order to cross the giant waves that are about to engulf us all...I must make it onto Doflamingo's boat! I won't...laugh at you... Flash back to the present. Bellamy has reactivated Spring Hopper, and is hopping around the room again. Bellamy, to himself: This will be my final attack, that's for sure. It's up to Straw Hat now to be where he needs to be. If not, then he'll die. Luffy, to himself: What was I thinking? Bellamy: THIS IS IT, STRAW HAT! KILL OR BE KILLED! Bellamy rockets toward Luffy again at blinding speed. A crash ensues. We see that Luffy has punched Bellamy into the ground, the same way he did on Jaya. Luffy: Huh...huh...What have I done... Bellamy: Straw Hat...I just want to say...thank you. You let me live out...my dream. To himself: And you, you may have lead me down the wrong path...but you still gave me purpose. I was proud to carry your Jolly Roger, and without you, I'd never have known what the Age of Dreams meant...Thank You...Donquixote Doflamingo. Category:Blog posts